tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Future-Turtles
Die Future-Turtles sind die zukünftigen Versionen der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in der TMNT-Franchise. Mitglieder *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael Allgemeine Beschreibung Die Future-Turtles sind Voraussichten oder narrative Experimente mit den zukünftigen Versionen der Turtles. Oftmals stammen sie aus einer möglichen parallelen Realität und dienen den Turtles der Gegenwart als mahnendes Beispiel für die Konsequenzen, die eine bestimmte Tat oder Ereignis auf ihr zukünftiges Leben haben wird. Verlagschronologisch erscheint die erste Geschichte mit einer Zukunftsversion von Raphael in der Geschichte "Choices" im Band ''Puma Blues'' #20 der Mirage Studios. Mirage Comics thumb|120px|left|Die Future-Turtles in den Mirage Comics[[Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition|''Tales of TMNT Vol.1 Treasury Edition'']]In den Mirage Comics haben sich die Turtles in alle vier Winde zerstreut. Die genauen Gründe sind nicht bekannt; ein möglicher Grund aber ist ein interner Zwist, der im Zuge eines Unfalls ausgebrochen sein muss, bei dem Donatello durch einen eskalierten Streit mit Shadow Jones schwer verletzt wurde.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #69 Die Welt ist durch den fortgeschrittenen Treibhauseffekt zum großen Teil zu einer Wasserwüste geworden, in der nur wenige Menschen sich weiter an eine schwindende Hoffnung klammern; der Großteil der Menschheit hat mit Unterstützung der Utroms den Planeten bereits verlassen.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #55 und #69 Die in den Mirage Comics geschilderten Werdegänge der Turtles sehen im Folgenden so aus: *'Raphaels' Schicksal in der Zukunft wird in den Mirage Comics am öftesten und deutlichsten beschrieben. Unter den Turtles wird er zum Einsiedler, der ruhelos in der Welt herumstreift."Choices", "A Christmas Carol", ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #40 und ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #55 Nach einem Kampf mit Shadow hat er sein linkes Auge verloren und trägt an dessen Stelle eine Augenklappe. *'Leonardo' ist des Kämpfens und des Tötens müde geworden, besonders nach dem Tod von Radical, mit der er sich romantisch verbunden hatte.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #41 und ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #14 *'Donatello' hat sich in ein computergesteuertes Refugium zurückgezogen, in welchem er per holographischen Simulationen die alten Zeiten nachspielt und das einst einträchtige Verhältnis mit seinen Brüdern bitterlich vermisst.''Plastron Café'' #1 und ''Tales of TMNT Vol.1 Treasury Edition'' *'Michelangelos' Schicksal bleibt in den Mirage Comics unbeantwortet.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #55 ''TMNT: Odyssey Im inoffiziellen Abschlussband der Mirage-Serie finden sich die Turtles ein letztes Mal zusammen, um gegen die Machenschaften des geheimnisvollen Shoguns anzutreten, die das gesamte Multiversum zu zerstören drohen. Dabei spielt die Verbitterung, die ihre Trennung voneinander hinterlassen hat, bei ihrer Queste eine weit entscheidendere Rolle spielt, als sie zuerst gedacht hätten. Archie Comics [[Datei:TMNTAdv_65_09.jpg|thumb|160px|Die Future-Turtles in den Archie Comics[[Dreamland, Part 4|''TMNT Adventures #65]]]]In den Archie Comics sind die Turtles zusammengeblieben und haben sich dank Donatellos erfinderischer Begabung ein Vermögen anhäufen können. Ebenso wie in den Mirage Comics ist die Erde 100 Jahre in der Zukunft durch einen stärker gewordenen Treibhauseffekt fast unbewohnbar geworden, und die Turtles sind damit beschäftigt, ihr Bestes zu geben, um dem Rest der Menschheit beim Kampf ums Überleben zu helfen. Als Team operieren sie von einem Hochhaus im überfluteten Manhattan, welches sie TurtleCo getauft haben.''TMNT Adventures'' #42 Im Alltagsleben gehen drei der Turtles zusätzlich folgenden Jobs nach:''TMNT Adventures'' #62 *'Leonardo' betreibt ein Ninjutsu-Dojo, in dem auch Nobuko, die Urenkelin von April, eine seiner Schüler ist. *'Raphael' lebt und betreibt mit seiner neuen Frau Mezcaal eine Bar namens Turtle Island, welche in Sichtweite vom TurtleCo-Gebäude liegt. Genau wie seine Mirage-Inkarnation hat er auch in dieser Serie sein linkes Auge eingebüßt, als Folge einer Konfrontation mit Verminator-X, dem Shredder und Armaggon. *'Michelangelo' ist Kindergärtner in einem Waisenhaus namens Gabrielle's Orphanage und versucht sich in einer Karierre als Comiczeichner oder Grafiker. Die Future-Turtles sind auch die ersten Versionen der Zukunfts-Turtles, welche mit ihren jüngeren Gegenstücken aktiv Kontakt aufnehmen und sie um Hilfe bitten,''TMNT Adventures'' #42, #43 und #44 und ihnen und ihren Freunden, den Mutanimals im Gegenzug selbst bei einigen Abenteuern beistehen."Terracide", Part 1, 2 und 3 IDW Comics *thumb|160px|Future-Donatello in den IDW Comics[[Turtles In Time (chapter 4)|''Turtles In Time'' #4]]In Anlehnung einer Episode aus der 2003 Cartoonserie (siehe unten) verschlägt es die Turtles bei einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Zeitreiseabenteuer in den IDW Comics ins Manhattan der Zukunft, in welchem der Shredder eine despotischen Herrschaft über die dortige Mutantenpopulation führt und von den Turtles nur noch Donatello übrig ist, der nach dem Tod seiner Familie seinen gesamten Kampfeswillen verloren hat. *In einem späteren Special zum 20-jährigen Jubiläum von IDW Publishing kämpfen die Turtles seit zwanzig Jahren als Widerstandskämpfer gegen eine radikale Fraktion der Utroms, die Europa eingenommen haben und von dort aus Krangs Traum, aus der Erde ein neues Utrominon zu machen, weiterverfolgt. Leonardo hat in dieser Zukunft die Fähigkeit erlangt, sich nach Belieben in die Astralebene zu versetzen; durch seine ständige Abwesenheit wegen seiner zunehmenden astralen Streifzüge ist die Führerschaft der Turtles schließlich Michelangelo zugefallen.TMNT: IDW 20/20 2003 Serie thumb|200px|Die Future-Turtles in der 2003 SerieIn der 2003 Zeichentrickserie wird Donatello vom Ultimativen Drako in eine alternative Zukunft geschleudert, wo er seit zwanzig Jahren verschollen ist und seine Brüder sich nach einem langen, erfolglosen Widerstandskampf gegen die Tyrannei des Utrom Shredders zerstreut haben."Same As It Never Was" 2012 Serie *In der 2012 Animationsserie kommt dieses Handlungselement erstmalig zum Tragen, als die Turtles nach der Vernichtung der Erde durch die Triceratonier"Annihilation: Earth!" Teil 1 und Teil 2 und einem vergeblichen Versuch, den Schwarzlochgenerator vor deren Zugriff zu bewahren, sich gezwungen sehen, zum Zeitpunkt der Aktivierung dieser Waffe zurückzukehren, und dabei unweigerlich den jüngeren Versionen ihrer selbst"Earth's Last Stand" und ihres Meisters begegnen."Trans-Dimensional Turtles" *Im Non-Kanon [[TMNT Summer Shorts (2017)|2017 Summer Shorts-Special]] Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles hat Michelangelo ein Quartett von abenteuerlustigen menschlichen Teenagern zu einer Kampftruppe herantrainiert und sie mit Kampfanzügen ausgestattet, welche an ihn und seine Brüder aus ihren jüngeren Tagen angelehnt sind. *thumb|240px|Die Future-Turtles (im Bild: Leonardo, [[Mira, Raphael und Donatello) in Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse]]Im Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse-Handlungsbogen der fünften Staffel"The Wasteland Warrior", "The Impossible Desert" und "Carmageddon!" wird eine alternative dystopische Zukunft gezeigt, wo die Zivilisation der Erde durch eine Mutagenbombe ausgelöscht wurde und nur Ödland übrig geblieben ist. Die Menschheit wurde ausgelöscht, und nur die Mutanten haben die Katastrophe überlebt. Wer oder was für die Aktivierung der Bombe verantwortlich war, bleibt unbeantwortet. **'Raphael' hat sich unter dem Namen "Red Stripe" zu einem grimmigen Kämpfer entwickelt, für dem nur noch das bloße Überleben wichtig geworden ist. An gewisse Teile seines vergangenen Lebens kann er sich - wahrscheinlich durch eine Nebenwirkung der Mutagenkatastrophe - nicht mehr erinnern. Erst das Wiedersehen mit den überlebenden Mitgliedern seiner Familie weckt diesen verschütteten Teil seines Lebens wieder auf. **'Donatellos' Körper wurde von der Mutagenexplosion zerstört; doch zu jenem Zeitpunkt war er kybernetisch mit einer Neuversion seines alten Roboters Metalhead verbunden, so dass er sein Bewußtsein in die Roboterhülle transferieren konnte. In seiner neuen Identität als "Donbot" begleitet anfangs nur er Raphael bei seinem Streifzug durch die verwüstete Erde. **'Michelangelo', der während der Katastrophe von seinen Brüdern getrennt wurde,' '''wurde im Laufe der folgenden Jahre zu einem alten, exzentrischen Eremiten, der unter den Mutanten als der Mystiker "'Holy Chalupa'" (nach einem seiner charakteristischen Ausrufe) bekannt wurde und zusammen mit Chompy und Ice Cream Kitty in der Unmöglichen Wüste lebte, bis er von seinen Brüdern wiedergefunden wurde. **'Leonardo' befand sich zum Zeitpunkt der Detonation der Bombe in deren Epizentrum, weswegen er am schlimmsten erwischt wurde. Ihre Auswirkung verdrehte sowohl seinen Körper als auch seinen Verstand, und er wurde zum wahnsinnigen, mörderischen Eroberer "'Maximus Kong", der das legendäre letzte Grünland der Erde, die Oase, zu erobern suchte, nur um seine Kriegslust zu befriedigen. Erst nachdem Raphael ihm während eines Duells an ihre Vergangenheit als Familie erinnern konnte, wurde Leonardo von seinem Wahn geheilt. **Von ihren Freunden [[April O'Neil|'''April]] und [[Casey Jones|'Casey']] sind nur ein paar Erinnerungsstücke geblieben: Aprils Tessen als Mobile vor der Windschutzscheibe des Shellraisers, und Caseys Schädel (mitsamt Maske und Stirnband) als Auslöser für einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus, der im Wagen eingebaut ist. Was aus den anderen Freunden in der Serie geworden ist, bleibt unbeantwortet. Bildergalerie Archie_turtles_armored_suits.jpg|Future-Turtles in ihren Kampfrüstungen (Archie Comics) Archie_Future_New_York.jpg|New York der Zukunft (Archie Comics) Archie_turtles_co.jpg|''TurtleCo'' I (die Operationsbasis der Future-Turtles; Archie Comics) Archie_turtles_co2.jpg|''TurtleCo'' II (Innenbereich; Archie Comics) Archie_turtle_island.jpg|''Turtles Island'' (Raphaels Bar in der Zukunft; Archie Comics) Archie_gabrielle's_orphanage.jpg|Waisenhaus Gabrielle's Orphanage (Michelangelos Arbeitsplatz in der Zukunft; Archie Comics) TMNT_Same_e.jpg|Die Turtles in einer alternativen Zukunft ("Same As It Never Was") TeenMechNinjaTurtles Mikey.jpg|Michelangelo-''sensei'' (Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles) 12 s518.jpg|Raphael in Mutant Apocalypse (2012 Serie) 12 FutureDon.jpg|Donatello in Mutant Apocalypse (2012 Serie) 12 FutureMichel.jpg|Michelangelo in Mutant Apocalypse (2012 Serie) 12 FutureLeo.jpg|Leonardo in Mutant Apocalypse I (2012 Serie) 12 FutureLeo 2.jpg|Leonardo in Mutant Apocalypse II (2012 Serie) Siehe auch *Zeitreise *Multiversum Mirage Comics *The Shogun Archie Comics *Verminator-X *Armaggon *Mezcaal 2012 Serie *Mira *Maximus Kong Einzelnachweise Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Zweit-Identitäten